Pumpkin Pie Mornings
by Obssesion13
Summary: Warning:Femslash & AU. Bears, braids and early morning baking.


Title: Morning Saga

Chapter Title: Pumpkin Pie Mornings

Pairings/Character: Unspecified but I do think that the blonde is a lot like Luna. Use your imagination!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making money on my non-existing possessions.

Author Note: There's not much to say about this one. There is a hint of lesbianism. If you squint. If that freaks you out then don't squint.

Rising slowly from the tide of deep sleep I snuggled closer into the soft mattress under me. Sleeping in was my main concern right now. I soon realized that I probably wasn't getting back to sleep and that maybe I should get up and see what my crazy best friend was doing.

I stretched and then I smelled something that smelled suspiciously like fresh baked goods. I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. My best friend had just waltzed back into the room, in her hands a plate of cookies.

"Oh, good morning. I didn't know you were up yet." I yawned and eyed the cookies; they looked like they had just come out of the oven.

"What are you doing baking at this hour?" To be sure I checked the clock on the far wall, it was nine in the morning.

"I felt like baking. Mom and Dad are gone so I thought it would be nice to bake something. You want to help?" She asked. I got up from her bed where I was lying. The long sleeved white tee and black slacks I wore to bed were rumpled and I tried to straighten them out before following her to the kitchen. It looked cleaner then I had expected, she was not known for her cleanly cooking habits. Shuffling across the cold tile floor I made my way into the pantry.

"What we making?" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Ooh! Pumpkin pie!" I snorted.

"You do realize that the saying 'easy as pie' is a lie don't you?" I didn't look away from the shelves in front of me.

"Aww, come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

At this I turned around to face her. She was pulling off her 'wounded puppy' look while wringing her tie-dye nightshirt with her fingers.

"I think I left it at the cliff last night. Or don't you remember what happened because of my sense of adventure?" She laughed and let go of her shirt.

"What? Us falling in a river is enough for you to doubt your adventure seeking ways?" I sighed and tossed my still damp braid over my shoulder.

"No, but being carried a mile down river and then having to hike all the way back here in freezing wet clothes was. And did I mention the bear?" She reached up to play with her frizzy blonde hair with long pale fingers.

"Yes, you did mention the bear, several times in fact. And what does this have to do with making pumpkin pie?" Realizing I had lost the argument I turned to fetch the ingredients for the aforementioned pie.

"It has nothing to do with anything." I carried all of the ingredients to the counter and set them down. She was staring at me with her big blue eyes.

"We can make something else if you'd like." I sighed again.

"No, I like pumpkin pie."

"Well then, that's settled. Let's get to baking!"

I picked up one of the cookies she had left on the counter and munched it while watching her search for a recipe. When she hadn't found one I spoke up.

"I know a recipe." She rose from her position crouched by the bookshelf.

"You've made it before?" I nodded and directed her on how to make the pie. After we were done we sat down at the bar and waited for it to cook. "You've never shown a interest in baking before. How do you know a recipe?"

"My grandmother used to bake all the time. I learned a lot from her." She nodded and then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch. I sat down and she curled up next to me.

"We can hear it beeping from here." She said simply and cuddled deeper into my side. I knew it was pointless to resist so I settled into the couch and soon drifted to sleep.

I awoke to a buzzing coming from the kitchen. I jumped up and got the pie out of the oven. I set to cool on the stove and went to go check on the sleepy blonde. She was still fast asleep on the couch. I smiled and went to go cut the pie. I got two slices ready and made my way back to the couch. She was just stirring and gladly took the pie from my hands.

"Mmm. Nothing like pie when you first wake up." I nodded and dug into my slice.

Contemplating that sentence I realized to make up for last night she had intended to bring me cookies when I woke up, or perhaps pie itself but she couldn't find a recipe. I smiled and took another bite of pie.

"Thanks."

She smiled at me and leaned into my side.

"You're welcome. Just goes to show adventure pays off."

FIN


End file.
